Stuck in Between
by WiseGirl1999
Summary: The School and Camp Half-Blood are both very different. But what happens when one person is stuck in between?
1. Prolouge

Unknown

I jerked awake, finding myself strapped to that horrible table. I knew that they were coming; I could hear the squeaking of the wheels on that dreaded cart. They were probably coming to test another one of their little experiments. That is all I was, the guinea pig that they tested everything on so they didn't kill one of their beloved bird-kids. This has been my life after the made that bird-boy blind. Either that, or testing how much pain they can tolerate. On me. After all, they were the special ones, even though I was like just them. The only difference is that I know who I am. They couldn't afford to lose them. Me on the other hand, I am expendable. I was pushed to my limits, one whip or taze away from death. But of course, they never let it happen. They keep me locked up in this hellhole. Anyone can tell me anything about how to find the good in life, but it is too late for me. I have already given up.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked my prolouge. Please comment with your ideas, I appriciate it! XD**

** ~WiseGirl1999**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the first chapter. Sorry that I took so long to put it up, I was having trouble finding the right way to start. Thanks to everyone who commented!**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy

I was walking along Camp Half-Blood Beach, staring out at the water, when about a dozen big werewolf-like things dropped down in front of me, clumsy wings coming out of their backs. Jumping in surprise, I uncapped Riptide and pointed it at them. "What are you?" I asked cautiously, keeping my sword leveled at the one in the front.

"That isn't your concern, Perseus Jackson," the one I considered to be the leader snarled.

_Great, we all know what it means when people say my name like that, _I thought, right when I saw the leader tense to jump at me. As leader boy leaped forward, I rolled to the side, bringing Riptide up in a wide arc that would have been a lethal blow to a regular monster. Unfortunately, the gods were not with me today, seeing as the blade went right through Leader Boy's chest, almost like he was a mortal.

I stared down at Riptide, unsure of what just happened. "Ha! Your puny weapons can't harm me, foolish demigod," Leader boy exclaimed, advancing towards me.

"Wait, how did you know-" I started to say, cut off when he landed a round house kick to my head. I stumbled back in surprise, the waves licking at my heels. Unfortunately, for them, they didn't know how bad of an idea it was to attack me on a beach, next to the water.

"What, do you have nowhere to run, Perseus? What a pity. I really thought that you would give us more of a chase. Oh well, they will be happy to have you sooner than expected," Leader boy rambled on, him and his cronies trapping me.

I concentrated on the waves, holding back the tide. If the trick worked on the God of War, it would certainly work on a couple of over-grown mutts with wings taped onto their backs. I waited till Leader Boy was about to pounce when I released the tide and shot upwards on a spout of water, leaving the rest to crash down on Leader Boy and company. I flipped and landed in the water, facing a bunch of very angry and very wet dogs.

Leader boy stood up and spit out a mouthful of water. "You think that you got the best of me, sea brat? Think again," he growled, lashing out at me. I simply dodged to the side, finding this very similar to fighting the Minotaur. Well, that was until one of his buddies kicked me in the head and pushed me out of the water.

"Sea brat? That was the best you could come up with?" I taunted Leader boy. He snarled and leapt at me and I easily dodged him, delivering a kick to his back. I concentrated on the ocean, summoning a huge wave. I released it, the massive wave parting around me and crashing into the awaiting wolf-men.

"Is that all you can do to protect yourself? Splash us with water?" Leader Boy asked before charging again, ripping my shirt and skin with his claws.

"Well, at least I am not an over-grown dog," I say snidely. Leader Boy charged at me  
again and I got ready to leap out of the way.

Unfortunately, I can only dodge the mutts when only one is charging me, not when the whole pack decides to dog pile me. I was slammed to the ground so hard, black dots danced across my vision.

"I would watch what you say to me, boy," He growled threateningly before hitting me on the head with something hard. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the sensation of being lifted into the air and hearing the crackle of lightning.

* * *

**Max**

We had been captured by the school for a week, and I was going out of my mind, being locked up in that stupid cage. Nothing had happened in a long time. No white coats doing tests on us or prodding us or any other painful activity. Nothing. Nada. The only action we got was when one of the white coats came and brought us the horrible mush they gave us to eat. I almost hoped something bad would happen. Almost.

"Why would you want something bad to happen, Max?" Angel asked, clearly confused.

"Because she's Max and she's bored," Fang said, causing Iggy and Gazzy to erupt into fits of laughter.

"Wow. Fang made a joke! It's the end of the world!" Nudge said sarcastically.

Just then, white coats came into the room, holding our daily portion of slop. The first one shoved it into the cage and quickly slams the door shut. I think he was one of the ones I had kicked trying to escape. Who am I kidding? I think I have pretty much kicked all of them.

"Shut up, filthy mutants," he said with their usual 'I am so much better than you' tone. He was obviously talking to Iggy and Gazzy, who were still laughing at Fang's 'joke.' It really wasn't that funny; I think my flock is starting to lose it. I mean, Fang even attempted to make a joke.

"Make me," Iggy said, crossing his arms in defiance, staring straight at the white coat as if he could see where he was.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy mutants!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, you're very descriptive. That is about the tenth time you called us that. Do you have no creativity, or is your one brain cell so focused on torturing kids that it can't focus on anything else?" I said snidely.

The white coat turned to glare at me. He grabbed his tazer and moves to shock me, but before he could I bit his arm. He jerks back his arm, fury written all over his face. "How dare you-" he starts to say.

"Filthy mutant. I know, you said that already," I said, watching satisfied as they walked out of the room.

"Max?" Angel asked as I turned back around.

"What is it Ange?" I ask, leaning over towards her.

"Before they came in, the white coats were thinking about some exciting new experiment they have, called experiment D2. They were thinking about how happy they were that it was captured earlier today and how they can go back to their regular schedule." Angel concluded.

"Ohhh, they never made so much fuss over anyone but us!" Nudge gushed. "What if they are making it a new bird kid! If they do, will he or she get to be a part of our flock? I hope it is someone my age who like to shop. What color wings do you think-"

"NUDGE!" the rest of the flock yelled simultaneously.

"I would hope they wouldn't. The poor kid wouldn't have much of a chance of surviving, especially since they didn't give him or her the genes when he or she was a baby." I said, Nudges grin fading as I talk.

"I wonder what D2 means. And if there is a D2, would there also be a D1?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we will just have to wait and find out," I said, leaning back against the bars of the cage.

* * *

**A/N Sory for any OCC things. If anyone can guess what D2 means, I will give you a special mention! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm baaaack! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! (though I still appreciate silent readers)**

** The people who guessed what D2 means are the following: TeAmLeO.59, PJO is the best, MORKIESTAR, SuperheroAddict, lucky15371, Maximum Leo Grimm, mjkcsk, and shalalalalalala! congratulations!**

**Many thanks to SuperheroAddict who gave me the idea for D2!**

**TeAmLeO.59: Yes, Percy will meet the flock in this story. I am not completely sure on whether or not I will make him a bird kid or not but I was planning on it! **

**MORKIESTAR: No, Alabaster is NOT D1. And why do you want me to use more contractions?**

**Sorry if there is anyone who got left out of the congratulations**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy

I jerked awake to the sound of a scream. I tried to get up but something was holding me down. I looked down and saw that I was strapped to some sort of…. doctor table? I looked around confused, until it all came rushing back to me. "Oh gods," I muttered, straining against the straps that held me to the table, to no avail.

I heard the door slam open, but I couldn't see who had come in due to the fact that I was strapped to an operating table. "Is it awake?" a female voice asked from my right. "Yes, its heart rate has picked up, and its brain waves are no longer in a sleep pattern. It should be good to test to see what DNA it is strong enough for. It will be a huge disappointment if it is not as strong as D1, seeing as the Dr. wanted a fresh specimen… wait, the brain wave pattern has sped up,"

The man had been rambling on, and I wasn't listing until I heard the part about DNA. And specimen. I particularly did not want to be tested on, today to never. So I did the first thing that popped into my head, which hasn't worked out for me too well in the past. Some would call it impulse driven. Others would call it stupidity.

Whatever you choose to label it as, I jerked my body hard to the side, sending the wheeled cart's metal edge to slam into the man's stomach. He groaned and kneeled over, clutching his stomach. I was proud of myself until the cart kept moving, running into the man on the ground.

It flipped over and smashed me to the ground, making black spot dance behind my eyes. One of the straps holding my arms down had broken off in my escape act, and I reached into my pocket, giving out a sigh of relief when my hand closed around Riptide.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps flooding the room. I hurriedly uncapped Riptide with my free hand, somehow managing to slash through my bonds. I kicked the cart off of me, and it connected with the first woman. I whirled around to escape and came face to face with a very mad woman. "Seize it!" she shrieked, pointing her finger at me.

"Great, first I am a specimen, now I am an It. What next?" I asked sarcastically as I kicked her in the stomach and ran towards the door, leaving her gasping on the ground.

_Freedom! _I thought as a heavy force knocked me down. Suddenly, twenty football player sized men were holding me down. I heard cackling coming up from the ground where the woman had fallen.

"I wouldn't struggle," she said, standing up and getting in my line of view. "Or I will press this button right here," she said, holding up a remote with a large red button, "And it will send a signal out that will make this happen!" she said gleefully. She pressed the button, and I heard the same tortured scream from before. It sent shivers down my spine. "And I don't think that experiment can take many more electrical shocks!" she exclaimed, like this was the best news in the world. Can someone say sicko?

I reluctantly stopped struggling, not wanting anyone to be caused pain because of me. As my body went limp, the mass of men slowly got off of me until only one of them was holding me down. He pulled out a small needle and shoved it into my arm. I suddenly felt very dizzy and my vision was getting blurry. I felt the sensation of my body being hoisted up and harshly tossed on the cart, which had been flipped back over.

"We will test it when it wakes up. Though I have a guess on what it will be-" I heard before the words blurred together and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I heard voices whispering around me as I slowly peeled open my eyes. There was excited murmurs coming from all around when they realized I was awake. Suddenly, I heard someone exclaim, "Great, we can begin the testing!" I cringed when I realized that it was the same lady from yesterday.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Get up," someone yelled in my ear, causing me to jolt awake. Unfortunately, I also proceeded to bang my head against the bars of my cage. I snapped my head over to look at the one and only Dr. Vladsmire. She had course, dark hair which was always piled up in a messy bun, and I swear she has a twitching problem with her left eye.

"You are going to help me test someone today!" she exclaimed in an overly sugary voice. "Maybe if her makes it out alive you have a friend!"

I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet, knowing that she would taze me if I _dare talk to her, _like she is some superior being. Truth is, I could kill every last one of the white coats if it weren't for the situation I was in right now. Yeah, she has been working on me for sixteen years, if by working she means testing me to my limits whenever Jeb found out something new about his bird kids, then modifying me to make me better than them. But, strangely, I had no scars from this process. Not one. It is like she made them magically disappear.

Her huge hands unlocked the cage door and roughly yanked me out. She pushed me over to the guard that was with her so I wouldn't try to escape. I sized him up and he looked just like every other guard, an emotionless rock in black. I saw a brief flash of fear drift over his face, but then it disappeared.

I was shoved down a hallway and towards a doorway that I had never seen before. "Are you ready to see the new experiment, Kyla?" Dr. Vladsmire asked, not expecting me to answer. I flinched at the use of my real name. Strangely, I still remember my mom, even though I was two when I was taken.

****FLASHBACK****

I looked up at my mom with pleading eyes. "Please?" I begged. "All right, all right! I will get you an ice cream," she sighed as I squealed with delight and towed my mom over towards the ice cream stand.

"Can I have two chocolates, please?" my mom asked the ice cream man. He looked up and I saw his cruel eyes look at me and narrow.

"I found her," he hissed. Suddenly, four big men got up and surrounded me and my mom. I clasped onto her legs, hiding from the men. "Mama?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Hand her over and you won't be hurt. But just to make it clear, we won't refrain from hurting you. In fact, we will take great pleasure from it," The Ice cream man demanded, grinning evily. "We won't let you get away a second time."

"You will never take my daughter! I don't recall asking you to inject bird DNA into her!" she bit out. I flinched, surprised that my mom had yelled. She NEVER yelled.

The man snapped his fingers and the four men rushed at my mom just as a black SUV came skidding down the road. One of the men pried me from my mother's legs while Goons 2, 3, and 4 held my mom back.

"Mommy!" I wailed as the man holding me flung open the doors of the SUV and tossed me in.

"Stay strong, Kyla! Don't forget that I love you-" called out my mom desperately before Goon 2 wacked her on the head with something. The last picture in my mind of my mom was of her eyes rolling back into her head before she collapsed on to the ground. The door suddenly slammed shut in my face, severing me from my mom for the rest of my short life.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

I still didn't know if she was alive or not, but if she is I will find her. As I was shoved into the room, I saw a boy that looked about seventeen lying on the cart in the center of the room. He had a mess of dark hair that was matted to his head with blood and had quite a few scratches.

I could tell that he was pretending to be asleep because of the rate of his breathing. When Dr. Vladsmire realized he was awake, she cried out in a too perky voice, "Great, we can begin testing!"

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about not uploading. I will try harder to upload faster. P.S. Good comments=upload faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I. Am. Alive. People! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for anyone who was extremely frustrated with my lack of uploading. I hope you enjoy! *ducks behind pillow fort***

**A little side note, I know I made Kyla out to be 18, but let's just say that she is 19. Kay?**

**WiseGirl1999: Announcing the guest speaker who will be giving the disclaimer; SuperheroAddict!**

**SuperheroAddict: Thank you, thank you! WiseGirl1999 does not own these very awesome series, but she does own Kyla! Public Service Announcement: If you want to be a guest in the disclaimers, just review with what you might want to say or who you want to interact with!**

* * *

**Percy**

My eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. As much as I could see, she looked exactly the same; ugly face, huge mole, stringy hair. But the only thing different was the girl standing next to her, being restrained by a couple guards.

I couldn't see her face because she was in the shadowed corner of the surprisingly large room, but she was very tall.

Caught up in my 'detailed' observations, I didn't notice when the evil lady yanked me off of the examination table. I almost retaliated when she held up the button, and I instantly went quiet.

"Stand up! We will now see how much you can take from my most powerful creation," she said with flourished hand motions. _Great, most powerful creation. The fates just don't like me today. _

She grabbed the girl by the arm and whispered something into her ear before shoving a needle into her arm. The girl slumped before straitening back up. Dr. V pulled out a little remote out of her pocket. She pressed something and the girl walked into a little door behind her.

She turned to me and smiled. "Just to make sure that she doesn't go easy on you," she said wickedly before pushing me into the identical pod right across the room from where the girl disappeared.

As the door slammed shut, I wondered what she meant by not letting the girl go easy on me. It's not like she could control her, right? Wait a second...

Before I could ponder anymore, the doors opened and spit me into the middle of some sort of training room. The girl was already in there, standing like a statue with her arms crossed. She was still standing in the shadows so I couldn't see her face. It almost looked like she was wearing a feathery cape.

"_Get ready to fight... for your life!" _I heard as if some one was speaking through a speaker.

"I don't really feel like it, maybe tomorrow?" I replied as calmly as I could seeing as I was kidnapped and being told to fight to the death. Where has that happened before?

"_SILENCE! Now, If you stay alive for at least 10 minutes, we won't kill you," _the disembodied voice said cheerily.

"Oh, so it's an almost fight to the death. I get you," I replied. Obviously it was the wrong thing to say because, with out warning, the girl leaped at me.

It turns out that she wasn't wearing a cape. Oh no, this was much worse. The girl had two very large black wings coming out of her back. It reminded me of Ms. Dodds, except they were more feathery. This successfully distracted me, though seeing as the girl was part bird, you can't really blame me.

She kicked me in the face, sending me skidding backwards from the impact of the kick. I winced as I reached into my pocket for my pen, only to come across the second greatest surprise of my life; Riptide was gone. My heart sank. How does a magic pen that is rigged to appear in my pocket not reappear in my pocket?

Having no more time to think about it, I ducked into a crouch to avoid the oncoming fist. Why was the girl trying so hard to kill me, it was like she was a robot. Suddenly, I had an idea as to why **(Yes I know, Percy figured something out. He is not as dumb as some think) **she was so set on making me her next trophy. That stuff that crazy lady put in her arm must have been controlling her, which meant she didn't really want to kill me.

This just made it harder to beat her, seeing as I didn't want to hurt her, though she seemed okay with hurting me. I dodged another kick and bent down to swipe my foot under the girl's to put her off balance. But she just simply leapt over my head and landed behind me. Before I could whirl around to stop her, she landed a sickening kick too my spine.

I saw something flash in her eyes and she seem to come back to normal; for two seconds. "I'm sorry," she whispered before the serum took back control. She threw a punch at my face, but the slight hesitation was all I needed. I pulled back my legs and aimed a kick at bird girl's chest. She was catapulted a couple of feet before stretching out her wings and snapping out of her free fall.

She gracefully landed in front of me, her eyes holding a dead look. We started circling each other, me eyeing her wearily and her doing nothing but staring straight through my soul. We started exchanging blows, me hardly landing any except for a few lucky ones, bird girl not faring much better. That is, until she smirked and clasped her hands onto my shoulders tightly before taking off into the air.

I let out an unmanly scream, twisting as I tried to get back down to the ground. Key word being tried. Dang, this girl was strong. She was holding me up in the air like I was a rag doll, squeezing me like one too. It felt like she was about to let go and slam me into the ground when the speaker crackled to life. _"__Ten minutes are up! You live for now._"

Apparently, bird girl didn't like the idea of me still being alive, because I slipped out of her grip. She blinked her eyes before glancing down and swooping down to catch me before I became a Percy pancake. Great, now I have to get saved by the person who tried to kill me. I just love feeling helpless.

* * *

**Kyla**

Why did Doctor Vladimir have to do that?! I almost ended up killing the poor guy because of her stupid control serum. It just got worse when I was able to break through a little but then was sucked right back in, held prisoner in my own body. I am tired of living in fear of this stupid witch, and I am going to find a way to get out of this hellhole.

* * *

**Sorry about the tiny Kyla part, but I just felt like it had to be said. If anyone has any ideas or wants me to put the fight seen in the next chapter in Kyla's point of view, feel free to tell me!**

**In the meantime, her are some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) ( )**

**The last one is sugar for those who can't have chocolate!**


End file.
